


[Fanart/Icons/Graphics] The Story We Never Tell

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Banner, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Digital Art, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, Icons, Lesbian Character of Color, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... someone had been forgotten, ignored, destroyed in the wake of other girls, of other things deemed more important."<br/>~ from Genealogies of Silence by language_escapes</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart/Icons/Graphics] The Story We Never Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Genealogies of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273014) by [language_escapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/pseuds/language_escapes). 
  * Inspired by [A Softer World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6481) by Emily Horne and Joey Comeau. 



 

 

(1)  (2)  (3) 

 

(4)  (5)  (6) 

 

(7)  (8) 

**Author's Note:**

> I had the pleasure and (not going to lie) the almost overwhelming task of being one of many betas for Genealogies of Silence by language_escapes. The story, which stands at a little more than 91,000 words is one that's rarely told. Language_escapes' summary says it aptly: These are the things we don't talk about. This is the story we never tell.
> 
> So I created these few small graphics of the faces we don't talk about; the faces we hardly ever see, because the figure of Harriet, the story and depth that language_escapes created, the care that she took when asking for my input and the input of others, was simply that inspiring.
> 
> The text in the remix of A Softer World comes directly from [comic 721](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=721).


End file.
